Love Bites
by J.H. Nguyen
Summary: Emmett left home to get away from Rosalie. He was resting for awhile when he met a beautiful girl name Jamie. What will happen between the two?
1. Chapter 1

Emmett P.O.V

I walk in to the room and a chair hit the wall next to me.

"Rosalie, can you please calm down babe? You're going to hurt yourself."

"Like you would care! God I can't believe it. That stinky wolf is going to be living here! How can I be calm when I have that damn wolf right there in the living room?" She yelled. She just founded out the Jacob was going to be living here moments before she started to freak out. Rosalie can't even stand Jacob or any other werewolves for a minute, now she has to live with one.

"Rosie, he's going to try and stay away from you as much as possible, so don't worry." I calmly said. She turns to me and gave me a look that could kill anyone, even the Volturi would shake in fear.

"Even if he tries to stay far away, I can still smell him! God Emmett do you ever think clearly? You're so useless." Then I felt a painful pang hit my heart. How can she say that so coldly?

"Rosie, I'm just trying to help you. Is that wrong to help the person I love?" I reply sadly. She throws another chair, this time it hits me. I looked up, unhurt from the chair, and saw her with angry in her eyes. She opened her mouth and yelled violently.

"THEN WHY DID _**YOU**_ DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT JACOB LIVING WITH US!?! WHY DID YOU AGREE WITH THAT MUTT LIVING HERE!?! WHY EMMETT?!? WHY?" I took a long look at her before answering then said.

"First of all I wanted Jacob to live here for Renesmee and I actually took the time to get to know him, He's a pretty good guy if you get to know him. Another thing is that I knew if I told you that you would act like this. Like a spoiled little brat that never cared for anyone but herself." Her face dropped after what I said. She was going to say something but I already started to walk to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"I'm going out."

"W-wh-what? Why?"

"Because I'm done with you bullshit."

I ran out of the house like the devil himself was chasing me. I heard something that sound like broken glass and laughed to myself. I kept on running and running in to the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett P.O.V

I opened my eyes to see the bright stars shining down on me. I sat up and looked around me to see where I was. _Trees, trees and oohh look more trees. Damn it, I'm lost._ I put my head between my legs and try to think where I am then suddenly I heard rustling near me. I stood up and was in my fighting position.

"Who's out there?" I hissed. A girl around the age 17 or so walks from behind the tree. She walks up to me slowly and looking at me if I was the most beautiful thing ever.

"Sorry, I was hiking and I saw you just sitting there so I came over here to see if you're hurt or not" _Why would I be? I'm a freaken vampire. Nothing can hurt me. Well almost nothing can hurt me…._ I lost my train of thought after I looked up to see how closer she was. She looks so gorgeous; her skin was a nice dark tan like caramel, long jet black hair that reaches her back. Even her face had no blemishes that made it look so perfect. She had a nice body too; it seems that she does a lot of sport. The thing that stands out the most about her was her eyes. Her eyes were so dark, I was suck in to them. I also looked at another thing about her._Damn girl has some big…._

"Anyways, It seem that you're ok." She said cheerfully. "Ohh I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jamie." She gave me a flirty smile. _It seems that I can play around with this girl. This should be fun._

"Jamie huh? That's a cute name. My name is Emmett Cullen. Do you know where I am right now?"

"You're in Oregon darling." _At least I'm away from Forks._

"So Jamie, are you camping or something?" I ask curiously.

"No, I live around here, like a 10 minute walk from where we are right now."

"Cool, can we go to your house and chill? I'm kind of tired of being out here."

"Sure why not?"

Soon after our little conversation , we were walking in a trail that lets to her house……

* * *

Sorry in my storyy isn't that good! But i'll try better, (: send me some messages to get me some ideas if you want,


End file.
